Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, where at least one component such as a camera, a printed circuit board (PCB), and/or the like is provided in a non-display area, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) apparatus is applied to various electronic devices such as portable phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, etc. Examples of the FPD apparatus include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display apparatuses, etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatuses are being widely used as one type of the FPD apparatus.
In such FPD apparatuses (hereinafter simply referred to as a display apparatus), the LCD apparatuses are apparatuses that display an image by using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal. The LCD apparatuses have good features such as thinness, lightness, low consumption power, high image quality, etc., and thus are being widely used.
In the display apparatuses, the organic light emitting display apparatuses use a self-emitting device, and thus have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a broad viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light emitting display apparatuses are attracting much attention as next-generation FPD apparatuses.
Recently, in terms of technology and design interesting to consumers, recently, research and development of display apparatuses are increasingly required. Particularly, efforts are being continuously made to minimize the thicknesses of display devices.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram schematically illustrating a cross-sectional view of a related art display apparatus with a built-in camera. In particular, FIG. 1 illustrates the part where the camera is placed in the display apparatus.
The related art display apparatus with the built-in camera, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a guide panel 5, a panel 9 and a camera 6. The display apparatus depicted in FIG. 1 may be a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, in which the panel 9 used in the display apparatus includes a lower substrate 3 and an upper substrate 2 bonded to each other. The guide panel 5 is provided with the supporting part(s) 7 protruded vertically upward from the planar bottom part 8 of the guide panel 5. The supporting part(s) 7 of the guide panel 5 supports the lower substrate 3 of the panel 9, and creates a space (e.g., cavity) between the lower substrate 3 of the panel 9 and the planar bottom part 8 of the guide panel 5. The camera 6 is disposed in the space created by the supporting part of the guide panel 5.
The total thickness of the display apparatus is the sum of the thickness of the panel 9 and the thickness of the guide panel 5.
In addition to the thickness of the planar bottom part 8, the thickness “Z” of the structures placed above the planar bottom part 8 counts toward the total thickness of the display apparatus. For example, the thickness “Z” of the structures on the planar bottom part 8 includes the thickness “Y” of panel 9. The thickness “Y” of the panel 9 may be about 0.5 mm, in which each of the upper substrate 2 and the lower substrate 3 of the panel 9 may be about 0.25 mm thick. Also, included in the thickness “Z” is the thickness “X” of the supporting part 7 of the guide panel 5. The thickness “X” of the supporting part 7 may be equal to the thickness “X1” of the camera 6, or longer than the thickness “X1” of the camera 6 by the distance “X2”, which may exist between the camera 6 and the panel 9.
As such, in the related art display apparatus, the thickness “X” of the supporting part 7 increases the total thickness of the display apparatus. The thickness of the panel 9 may also affect the optical characteristics of the camera 6 (e.g., exposure, aperture, etc.). Panel can be formed thinner to have less effect on the optical characteristics of the built-in camera. The built-in camera can also be formed thinner to reduce the total thickness of the display apparatus. At some point, however, there will be a limit as to how thin the panels and built-in cameras can be.